This is the end
by JumpyLurky
Summary: Check the Genre, it says all you must know about this story, in the end of man kind.
1. THIS

This is the end

When the last word is said

When the last tough is spent

The last trigger will be pulled

The last bullet will be shot

Making a painful echo in the last scream

The last man will fall

And the last music made by the mankind, will be a moan.

It's been a year since the last time it rained, any of our friends remembered a worse winter, the wind was dry, and the in the hedge there was nothing green left, the ground was hard and cold, the spring should be here, with all it's beauty, but the weather didn't changed a bit.

The log was empty, and the animals calling it home, awoke once again for the spring, only a few years after the human take down.

I

_Ce n'est pas un joli séjour…_

Rise and shine, my beauties, rise and shineI don't want to think you were sleeping in the spring, but, no one deserves more a rest, wake up, my beauties, wake up and smell the ashes.

Verne: too much silence, dead silence.

Verne was looking at the dry trees, a sad wind was blowing, cold fast wind, Stella came near to him, close to the edge of the old lake, dry by now.

Stella: you want me to get everybody out?

Verne: no, leave them rest a bit more.

Stella: what an awful spring, are you sure it is the time?

Verne: RJ went to the other side of the hedge this morning, can you hear it?

Stella: what?

Verne: nothing, is the silence of a grave, not even the humans make noise.

Stella: to think I always complained about the noise they made.

RJ: falling quickly from a nearby tree) I have been in the human side, there's no one left.

Verne: no one? You sure?

RJ: it looks like they fled in a rush, they've left the doors opened, and even some are dead!.

Verne: oh my!…

A strong noise interrupted, followed by many awful explosions.

Hammy: (rushing from the inside of the log, followed by the rest of his friends) ahhhhh!! What was that?!!

The explosions continued for a while and some times a shell roared nearby.

Those noises were artillery pieces, probably the last resistance.

RJ: it's a war!, my .. just like in the TV…

A shell blow a tree, and they heard voices approaching, followed by several

gun shots.

RJ: run lets hide in one of the houses!!…

As they ran for it, many people passed the tree, and a enormous metal best destroyed the log, as well as everything in it's path.

RJ and Verne stayed in the hedge, to ensure everyone crossed it safely.

Verne: what is that?!

RJ: that's what humans use to harm others avoiding being hurt.

Verne: look, there comes a lot more.

They passed fast, and some stopped to fire to the direction the first shots had come.

Some infantry was moving with them, firing as well, and being fired.

One of the tanks stopped nearby our friends, and from the inside someone screamed:

"Tomen esa posición, no se detengan hasta que no quede ninguno!

the hatch opened and a guy got out, some men came nearby, they would get orders there.

"Ya habíamos tomado esta área, pero parece que los americanos no han hecho las maletas, hay que acabar con las piezas de artillería, y después acamparemos sobre esa posición"

Before they could answer, RJ and Verne had run to the house were they told the rest to stay.

From the inside, they could still hear the shots, screams and explosions, they were scared, and were holding each other tight.

The noises slowly stopped, and the they could only hear the wind blow."

Diclamer: I don't won Over The Hedge.


	2. IS

Is it true?

Can we change it?

Can we avoid this?

Is there anything we can do?

The animals were very confused, what was going on? What happened to the humans?

He, he, he, there there, my beauties, your questions will be answered, and the war will soon end, along with the ones doing it.

Oh! Look, today's newspaper, lets read it shall we? Ouch! the head lines are beauty, they all talk about the same, look, the nuclear winter is getting worse, and here, the situation in America is getting more tense, the first military posts are devastated, fancy that!, in all of Asia, there's no sign of any survivors from the bombs.

lets turn the page, aaand, wow! The last survivors in Europe are now escaping to America, some ships and planes were destroyed, along with their escorts, the Spanish and Cuban forces made it to the devastated shore of New Orleans, defeating the British royal air force, and the last American resistance are keeping the small lakes in the country, along with the last depot of water.

The Mexican and US forces are being defeated, while the Canadian frontier is being reinforced, the south America governments are sending weapons and personal to the Cuban- Spanish armies.

At last the communism raise in a single roar, upon the forces of "freedom".

II

_Nessun di voi sia fello!_

The night has come, and our animals were discussing the situation, speaking very low.

Verne: seems like the dry season affected the humans as well.

RJ: they're maybe fighting over the water.

Ozzie: but they are a social specie, aren't they?

RJ: maybe they like each other no more.

Stella: yes, I've seen them arguing and fighting.

Verne: they are killing each other!

Quillo: mom, I'm scared.

Spike: me too mom.

Bucky: I'm hungry.

Hammy: me too.

RJ: lets find something eatable then.

Verne: wait, I'll go with you.

RJ: stay here and watch over the family, Hammy, come with me.

Hammy: whatever you say, RJ.

They searched the house and many other houses nearby, they were out some time, but they didn't find but two food cans.

Verne: is that all?

RJ: we didn't find much.

Stella: maybe the humans that arrived here have food with them.

Heather: are you nuts, they will kill us!

RJ: hey!, nobody will die, OK! Let me think, I'll figure it later, now eat, but save something for tomorrow.

Heather: (dropping a shining tear from her beautiful eyes) I'm sorry RJ.

RJ: (drying that tear from her cheek, that looked like a pearl due to the color of her fur) no, I'm sorry I was too rude, forgive me

Heather: I'm scared, this is like a bad nightmare.

Ozzie: we should know that this would happen, the abnormal cold, the dry season, the sun doesn't shine like before.

Hammy: there is no more grass, nor trees.

Verne: but at least we have each other.

RJ: and as long we are together, nothing will happen to…

RJ stopped abruptly, and told the family to stay quiet, then he crawled to a window, to look at the hedge.

In the dark path leading to the hills a few Humans were sliding along the far side of the road, a few months ago, RJ and our friends would not possibly have seen them, due to the trees, but now the trees were nothing but long sticks.

RJ: there comes more of them.

Verne: where?, I can't see a thing.

Hammy: over there, near to the road.

Ozzie: (tying to climb to the window) RJ, can you help me?

Heather: (helping her father) how many humans there are?.

RJ: maybe twenty-one.

Verne: I can't see them.

As he said so, one of the humans felled backwards quickly, and then a five more.

They felled quickly, the rest of them hided lying on the floor, but even there, two more got fired.

The bullets arrived to the target before the shot could be heard, so "It had to be a long range gun"

Yes, from Russia with love, _Moissin Naggant_, proud of the army's developments , I see you're very creative, the bullets whistled whit a loud "A" making the perfect chords for that painful song.

RJ's mouth dried, Hammy covered his eyes, and Heather fainted, but Ozzie kept her from falling.

Verne: what's happening?!

But no one of them answered, this was the most terrible thing they ever saw, how could they kill each other so coldly?

The shots continued for a while, and then, a jeep arrived where the survivors laid, one of them got a RPG but when he fired it, the lock was on, so figure out what happened.

They were bad trained of course.

the jeep stopped and a large caliber machine gun finished a few of them.

The fire that the jeep's gun spitted, projected the shadow of the trees in the hills, and in the houses, but our friends didn't noticed.

Five soldiers jumped from the black vehicle, aiming horrible AK-74u to the defeated men.

In a cold night, the sound travels marvelously, this night was no exception and our animals heard everything perfectly.

"regístrenlos y llévenlos al campo, estos espías van a saber lo que les espera a todos los Americanos"

As this guy said so, another jeep arrived, and the same guy RJ and Verne saw in the hedge as he gave orders to his men, got out of it, and everyone greeted him, a chap of dark looking face, a tall man with a husky voice.

"Mi capitán, estos americanos se disponían a cruzar la carretera cuando los francotiradores les abatieron"

The Captain bitted a cigar, and walked slowly to see the poor men gathered there.

"seguro que no querían reunirse con sus amigos?, verdad?, no, claro que no, nadie es tan tonto como para querer pasar por aquí"

The prisoners looked each other, none of them understood a word of what the Captain said.

"No me van a decir nada?, bueno entonces vamos a ver a Mateo, quieren? El esta en el campamento, y les entenderá todo lo que me digan"

The Captain looked at the road and walked back to his jeep, but one of the prisoners looking at him go, told him his final words:

"You can exchange us for some water, maybe even some medicine, call the frequency of the..

as the soldier said so the Captain stopped, listened for a while, turning only his head to him, and before he could end, he grabbed his revolver, and shot him coldly right in the left eye.

Humans and animals got a feeling about that, only a feeling, this guy is not very kind…

"Alguno mas me va a seguir jodiendo con su porquería de idioma?"

The prisoners were like petrified, so no one even moved.

"Ya se los dije, el señor Mateo sabrá que hacer"

RJ and the animals were despaired, "this is getting from bad to worse"

RJ: I will try to get in to the hills, were they are, and find out what is going on, and maybe, bring some food.

Verne: don't even think about it, they'll kill you.

RJ: don't worry, I'm a raccoon, besides, the last time you told me I was going to die, nothing happened.

Verne: you think this is funny?! If the humans kill themselves, what will they do to you?

RJ: I'm small and they won't see me, don't worry.

Verne: at least let me go with you!

RJ: stay here and make sure the family is safe, just like the last time.

Hammy: can I go with you, like in the last time?

RJ: but you got to be always very careful, ok, we'll be here in the morning,.

Hammy: I will RJ.

They both jumped from the window to a warehouse, RJ first and then Hammy, a few more leaps, and they were on their way to the hills.

Be careful, my beauties, and good luck, you'll need it.

Disclaimer two (yes, my introduction was a part of the one in Half -Life 2, is such a great game, and the story is the perfect end for the world) "rise and shine, Doctor Freeman, rise and shine", "wake up, and smell the ashes".

Me encanta!

I'm planning to use some more, so…

_I wasn't sure about the name of this riffle, so I made t up._

I don't own over the hedge nor Half- Life.


	3. THE

The harm is done, and now you'll feel the size of the damage you've done.

You will know, soon enough.

The world now blames everyone else for it's mistakes, only that this time you won't put this problem in an elegant table, but in your own hands, are we ready for the truth?

Where do you live, is it nice and safe?, is it easy to live there?, some don't want to see it, but the world is already over in some places, I can see little kids, crying at the sight of his dead parents, leaning at his rifles, why does a boy have to carry a rifle?, do you carry one to the school?, no I bet no, but you play with it, and think it's very funny, maybe you won't see it when the end comes, the kind of bombs to be used in the future, can terminate your life in a second, if you're one of the lucky guys at the first mille, sorry about the ones suffering hours, stop this, don't be quiet. Demand peace!!

will it be of any use?

NO

So turn this off, and take a look at the world, the one you can see trough the window.

III

_Vecinos Invasores_

Look at them running, aren't they lovely? Go run fast, but quietly, run at the hills, where the humans are, and tell them I said hello!

So they got at the dry, nightmare forest, and ran to the hills, where they hoped to find…

RJ: food, Hammy, when we get up there, we separate, and look for food, but be very careful.

Hammy: where will I see you again?

RJ: at the same home we left the rest.

Hammy: when should I get back.

RJ: when you find some food, or in the morning, whatever comes first.

Hammy: ok, RJ.

They approached the silent camp slowly, and before they got in RJ warned his friend once again.

RJ: here we are, remember, none can see you ok?

Hammy: ok, be careful, RJ.

RJ: I will get in first and head to that tent, good luck.

RJ jumped out of the pale weeds, and ran to one of the tents, getting in quickly.

Hammy took a long breath, and ran to one of the parked gun jeeps, and waited a while, to be sure that no humans where around, there was none so he repeated this, running to one of the jeeps, and then to other, until he was near another tent, only two guards in there, so it was easy for him getting in there, only one thing filled his mind, cookies!

Yes, he searched some boxes, without waking up the guys in there, and there they where, a bag of cookies, he took them carefully, and headed back to the hedge.

Meanwhile, RJ as well had succeeded, so he headed to the hedge too, carrying a bag of chips, yes, even if it is the apocalypses, you can enjoy some junk food.

As said before, he was heading back to the hedge, the sky began to clear, and he was looking at the sky, when he noticed that several helicopters, and some planes, were heading towards the hills, and some turned back to the suburbs, as they approached, he escaped, and from a more safe place, he waited for Hammy.

You know that dreadful sound that helicopters do, RJ covered his ears, as they landed on the hill, dropping personal, ammo, and a single gun, that was something RJ never saw before, and he has seen like eleven war movies.

They kept falling and going far away a long time, and RJ began to be worried about his friend, he didn't got back, so he started running along the edge of the hill, where the dry weed provide some protection.

Hammy was trapped in the tent, cause when he wanted to go out, the humans awoke, so he hided in a corner, when the humans finally got out, he escaped to the back of the tent, where only one of the humans was, cleaning and loading an old revolver, he was so busy, that Hammy went unnoticed, but as he walked slowly to the weeds, looking back to the guy there, as he was, he tripped with a table, dropping a few bullets that were on the top of it.

RJ happened to find Hammy in the right moment this happened, he saw the shinning bullets falling, and then the man, that noticed the noise, and our little friend, paralyzed on fear.

The far noise of the choppers, and the screams from the people, stopped in that right moment, and then, even the time seemed to be slower, RJ looked like hypnotized, thinking that "maybe he will only ignore him".

But the damn guy smiled and pointing at him, pulled the trigger just gently, the sound of the shot was short and very loud, but RJ didn't heard it, and he didn't even noticed he walked there slowly, the humans heard it of course and two of them appeared instantly.

"pero que diablos pasa"

he didn't answer, only got the second shot ready, his thumb pulled back the hammer, and the next bullet on the gun, got in front of the cannon, making a slight click.

"somehow, the first shoot didn't got Hammy's delicate flesh, that had could destroy it totally"

the trigger began to pull back, and…

RJ: you see Verne, I used to have all that, my own place surrounded by the loved one, universal remote, but that all went away with, the weed hacker incident…

Hammy: oh, come here!

Some people say that they can see the sound, and some others say they can smell the color, but even them could fail to explain what RJ felt the first time he felted the little body of this squirrel kid, and even the people that see the words like an object, can't explain the way this scene froze in front of RJ's eyes, as he reminded his good friend, his easy smile, his energy, weird energy so much fun they had together, and now…

Hammy was trembling, and the only thing he could do, was to cover his eyes, and even the other humans seemed to be unhappy about wasting the ammo of the 45 like that.

Now! To FPS perspective, the gun pointed perfectly, aiming a bit higher…

Disclaimer three: I don't own _Vecinos Invasores_ .


	4. BEGINNING!

Happy end, have a happy end, happy ending to you, happy ending to you, happy ending, dear humanity, happy ending to you...

We left in a very delicate situation, but don't worry, we can still see what happened just "click" immediately!

IV

_Our Benefactors_

Very nice blue eyes, RJ, don't cover them…

Several gun shots struck RJ's ears, sounds of strange resonance, but when he opened his eyes again, what a different scene from the one he imagined, that, and many humans laid in the dry floor, and his beloved friend ran to his arms, Hammy hugged him as he cried, as RJ slowly walked back, from where he saw several tall machines, as he never saw before, destroyed the camp without much opposition, defeating the Humans in the same way a kid defeats the ants in his path.

RJ: what the hell is that.

Hammy: what?

RJ: never mind, lets run!

They ran to the Suburbs, but it was too late, those strange beasts had crushed every one of the houses, and they could see the house in which Verne and the family were.

It was the next one to be destroyed, one of the machines stopped and burned it shooting at it with that blue stuff it finished the humans.

RJ: what is going on!

Hammy: that was the house where the rest were!

RJ: no, it can't be,…

Verne: (shouting from the dry woods) Hammy, RJ, over here!

RJ and Hammy ran with theirs family and whose received them gladly.

Verne: the humans got inside that house, so we escaped to the woods, are you alright?

RJ: no, seems like the humans got more to be concerned besides us.

Hammy: look RJ, in the sky!

Everyone looked up, where hundreds of planes flied not too high, taking heavy fire from the machines, but they started drooping their load.

But the pulse gun was far too powerful and the planes felled as insects, and some even crashed near our animals.

RJ: if they drop the bombs here…

Verne: what should we do?!

RJ: let me think, let me…

Hammy: what about the cave of Vincent.

RJ: good idea, lets go!

And the war got haywire, the bombs got the machines, but only a few felled, and before our friends could reach the cave, the machines went away, heading for the city, destroying the long dry sticks that used to be trees.

And the animals looked at them from the top of the hill, and then they got into the cave, to be sure there's' is no more danger, and fancy the way they could survive.

Verne: there's no food anywhere, what are we going to do.

RJ: well, maybe there is food at all.

He looked at his friend, making and then to the dead humans.

Verne: you want to eat, them.

RJ: if there's nothing else, well yes.

Verne only scratched his head with despair, and the both of them, returned to the cave, as the sky turned dark.

Once there was a way, to get back homeward, once there was a way, to get back home, sleep pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby, golden slumbers fill your eyes, smiles awake you when you rise, sleep pretty darling do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby.

Disclaimer four: Now you know what is this story about, I don't own the song golden slumbers, and I think I said the OTH, and Half-Life part so...

I want to turn this into some kind of "survival of the animals", and recognize the story SubStance, by Possum Overlord, and this day you should know, I've only read the first chapter, it's very good

Please believe me, this was written before I saw your story, and I know how similar they are, lets just make it the way we want, take the animals to places they never were!


End file.
